Who's my mummy
by Maya33
Summary: A 20 year-old Jazz employs a new secretary from out of town and with no place to go he and his family stay at the Fentons but why does the youngest daughter Nadja have ghost powers and is regularly mistaken for Sam who's dead right now. ON HIATUS
1. The Fentons

**Title: Who's my mummy**

**Chapter 1: The Fentons**

**Rated T for safety**

**In my story this takes place 15 years after the series so Danny is 29 sorry if he's too old even i'm still trying to get over that fact. Keyword trying but this was the only way he'll fit in my story**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

Sirens were heard. Red and blue lights gave what little light they could to the pitch black stormy night.

A lot of cars and people surrounded the area were there was a huge truck. The driver was receiving medical treatment but didn't seem too badly hurt but under the truck's wheels was a black car completely crushed.

The owner of the car was on a stretcher with a few doctors hovering over the black haired girl. The head female doctor was giving the patient electric shocks trying to get her to wake up and make it to the hospital but all hope was lost.

"I'm losing her!"

With one last powerful shock the girl's body limped upwards making her purple eyes jolt open and a lone tear fall along with the rain that was pouring onto her lifeless body.

* * *

"Natalene!"

As soon as she heard her name her purple eyes jolted open and when she spotted her bedroom she sighed "Great I just had that scary dream again. This is getting freaky even for me and that's saying something"

"Natalene!" Alexandra, Natalie's mum shouted from down stairs and a couple of minutes later she entered her room "Nadja, how come you aren't up yet? What happened to your fifty fifth alarm clock I bought you this week?"

"Whoa mum you actually count how many times you buy me a new one" Nadja said trying to change the subject.

"Na-" Alex started saying but was interrupted by a shout from out of Nadja's window. She hurried over to the window and saw her husband arguing with their next door neighbor. Again.

Just than Natalie's older sister Cassandra decided to come in and break the party. She smiled in triumph as her little sister glared at her "Apparently Nadja here threw the alarm clock out of the window. Again. And it knocked out our neighbor's dog. Again"

Alex's eye twitched when she heard her irresponsible daughter has done it again.

"It wasn't my fault!" she protested "That stupid dog has lousy timing!"

"Anyway this isn't a problem" Alex tried to force a smile.

"It's not? You're not going to scold her?" Cassandra asked disappointed.

"Don't have to because we won't be staying here. Don't tell me you two forgot we're moving because your father found a better job" Alex explained to her two daughters "So pack your things girls we're off to Amity Park"

As their mum left the room Cassandra turned to her little sister "I thought you said you would overshadow them and fix this"

"I did I overshadowed dad and told mum that 'he' changed his mind about leaving but I guess mum didn't give up easily" Nadja told her glumly as she got up to her mirror and brushed her waist-length black hair and bangs covering her forehead.

"I told you to overshadow them both!" Cassandra glared with all her might at her sister who started moving her toward the door.

"I know that's why I didn't overshadow them both!" Nadja said and with that she slammed the door in her sister's face and went to take a shower.

* * *

In Fenton Works kitchen

Jack was stuffing his face in chocolate fudge or as he calls it 'breakfast', Jazz was eating some cereal while looking at a newspaper and checking over her latest article she published. It's true she was doing a marvelous job as an advice columnist but she received so many letters she just had to have a secretary.

Maddie poured some lemonade and just as she was about to sit at the table with her family. Public enemy no.1 aka Danna Phantom fazed through her kitchen wall while fighting with the ghost zone's greatest loser, Skulker.

"Ghost!" Jack screamed as he stumbled his way to a weapon and Maddie quickly grabbed a Fenton blaster from her waist and readied the ray at the duo.

But she didn't fire immediately as soon as she saw Danny punch him square in the face and her son was out of danger she fired which sent Skulker flying. Jack tripped on the carpet and by accident as he was falling his flailing arms hit the button to the Fenton thermos and by some miracle the ray hit Skulker sucking him in.

Just as Skulker got in the thermos the family didn't have a chance to smile in victory because Jazz interrupted "You guys I know this is difficult but could you at least _try_ to act normal. I got my new secretary on his way here and I don't want them to see any ghosts flying around" at the last statement she looked at her brother than she looked at her parents "And no creeping him or his family out by showing them the lab or any of the Fenton weapons"

"Relax Jazz everything will be fine" Danny assured her as he changed human.

"I'll relax" she said drawing a smile from her parents but than it quickly dropped to her next comment "_After_ they get here and everything will be a success"

* * *

Nadja's father Mark as he was driving the van with the entire family inside to amity park he started ranting at his youngest "Natalene Johnsons! I can't believe you would actually do something like that oh wait I can after all it's you that we're talking about-" he said sarcastically and continued rambling as Nadja skillfully ignored him without so much as a cough than after half an hour out of the blue she says "Did you say something father?"

A huge vein shows it's way on Mark's face as the girls snickered while trying to cover up their laughs.

Alex tried to still her laughter and tried to comfort her husband who looked like not even the north pole's coldness would be able to cool down his temper "Now now Mark it's not Nadja's fault she's irresponsible, immature, clumsy…" and she continued as she counted them on her fingers trying not forget anything completely clueless that she wasn't helping.

"Mum's horrible when it come to calming down people. She's only making dad angrier at you" Cassandra whispers to her sister.

Nadja quickly interrupts, she gets up from the seat waving her arms, putting on the best fake smile the world has ever seen and says cheerfully "We're here!" drawing and annoyed look from her sister

which she quickly responds to "Trust me, i'm no where near as happy as i sound" and with that said her smile dropped just as quickly as it came "but at least they stopped arguing"

Mark drives in a hole causing Nadja to stumble and fall making her sister chuckle at the sight. Nadja tried giving her a glare but with her black bangs roughed up like that she just looked like a lost puppy.

"This is the place" Mark said and they all got out of the van and knocked on the Fenton's door. Jazz quickly got to the door and led them in "Thank you so much for coming all this way here. I'm still surprised you actually accepted my offer"

"Don't be" Alex said with a laugh "He was about to get fired anyway" she moved Nadja towards Jazz "thanks to the little missy here that keeps blowing up the entire workplace"

"Over the net you said this place has insurance right?" Mark asked to be sure.

"Of course, we kind of have to because my parents and brother are ghost hunters" Jazz kindly smiled at Nadja because she mostly reminded her of someone she knew "And why do you blow things up? Umm…?"

"Nadja, and I don't do it on purpose it was just accidents"

"You don't honestly expect us to believe that you bring explosive to my workplace by accident and set them off by accident" Mark glared at his youngest pissed off that she was still lying to him about this.

"There was no explosives! I accidently shot ghos-" Nadja was shouting just as Cassandra quickly jumped to her defense before she says something stupid "Deatails. Details. Who cares" she said lamely but hey that was all she could come up with on such short notice.

Jazz thought 'Was she about to say ghost? No I must hearing things' she waved it off and told Nadja "We'll talk later about this" than she led everyone to the kitchen to introduce them to everyone.

"This is my brother Danny" she pointed to a tall muscular man looking through the fridge.

Just as he was about to say hi his ghost sense went off along with Nadja's but Cassandra quickly noticed this and moved in front of her blocking her away from view.

Alex's mother instincts quickly popped in and she told him "You must have a cold, Danny. Why don't you go to your room and lay down"

"No that's ok I'm fine" he shrugged it off as he scanned the room trying to figure out where was the ghost and Jazz also noticed this so she decided to get them out of danger "Well now that we met Danny let's go to my parents. They're down the basement in the lab"

"Lab? Wait you said they're ghost hunters right?" Cassandra asked as her brain worked a million miles a minute and Jazz nodded as walked downstairs with their parents following out.

"Uhh mum Nadja isn't feeling too well I'll stay in the kitchen with her"

"I'm sorry sweety but we need to meet the Fentons besides your sister will be fine up here with Danny since they both got the flu" she smiled and took her eldest down with her.

Just as Cassandra was taken down stairs Danny saw Nadja and one word crossed his mind "Sam" the girl looked exactly like her they even wore the same clothes except instead of a tank top she was wearing a black skin tight jacket showing off her belly button. The zipper didn't reach it's way fully to her neck showing her purple tank top matching her purple tights and black boots over all. They even had the same face and hairstyle except her jet black hair reached her waist and bangs were a bit longer.

But Danny quickly shook the thought from his mind 'Impossible. Sam's dead and she's never coming back. I really should stop fooling myself' he thought sadly.

"Danny, are you okay? You look a little spaced out" Nadja said worriedly a few times and finally he heard her, nodded and went upstairs without a word.

After a few minutes her family and the Fentons came upstairs and asked were Danny went.

"I don't know he left without saying anything"

"Really? That's not like Danny he-" Maddie started saying than she stopped when she saw Nadja and smiled knowingly without saying a word but Jack didn't keep his mouth shut.

Exactly when he saw he shouted "Sam!" and quickly enveloped her in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"….Ca-n't …br-ea-th…" Nadja managed to choke out as Jazz and Maddie tried to pry his hands off her to no avail but than he suddenly let go of her and said smiling wildly "I got to tell Danny"

"No Dad!" Jazz screeched not wanting to upset her brother more than she had to.

"Why not? Sam's back!" he smiled hugely while pointing at a clueless Nadja who didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

"No Jack she hasn't" she tried to explain to Jack "If you look closer you'll notice that she and Sam have slight differences"

"Ohh…" Jack said as he lowered his sad eyes to the floor.

"Dad, this is my new secretary's youngest daughter Natalene Johnsons" Jazz introduced.

"But people call me Nadja" the raven cut her off.

Maddie introduced seeing her husband was speechless "Nice to meet you Nadja. I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack and while down stairs your parents said you haven't found a house to stay at so you'll be staying here. Your parents will stay at the guest room and you and your sister will stay in Jazz's room"

* * *

At dinner time

Everyone was in their seats talking while Maddie and Alex prepared the dishes. Maddie didn't want a guest to help but Alex insisted and whenever she's stubborn about something Alex gets her way.

Danny came down the stairs for dinner with his mind ready to explode.

"Oh hey Danny I'm making your favorite" Maddie said as she offered her son a kind smile when she saw him entering her kitchen.

The raven ignored his mum he hated it when people pitied him and than his eyes laid on the look-alike Sam (A/N he doesn't know her name yet) and before everyone knew it he was at the front door ready to leave.

"Danny! Where are you going?" Jazz said worriedly and a bit angry that he wasn't eating with them when she helped her mum prepare that for hours since they're both horrible cooks.

"Out"

* * *

In Jazz's room

Jazz and Cassandra were talking about random nonsense since they had a lot in common and Nadja looked out the window at the stars wishing she was at her old house so she could fly without arising without suspicion.

"So your name means fragrant flower" Cassandra said than she asked Jazz "Do you know mine means?"

"Yeah it means warrior' than Jazz looked towards the girl looking out the window "and your full name Natalene means birthday but Nadja alone means hope" she added silently to herself "Which is true you brought hope back to this family's dark life"

"Cut the chit chat I know you and everyone else knows something so spill it and who's this Sam person everyone keeps mistaking me for? Even Danny, actually that's the only word I heard him mutter to me" Nadja said harshly as she moved her way towards Jazz and sat down on the floor next to them.

Jazz sighed she knew this would come. She got up to a drawer, pulled out a picture and showed it to the sisters. When Cassandra saw her she quickly said "Nadja!" but the black haired girl retorted "No. My hair is much darker than hers the same goes for my eyes and my skin is paler too. I can't believe you can mistake your own sister. I can't believe we're even related" she growled.

'That makes two of us' Jazz thought as she heard her mention the last part. Cassandra started protesting but Jazz cut in and explained "Just like how your sister mistaken Sam for you so has my family"

"This is Sam?" Cassandra asked and Nadja asked "Is she a friend of yours and Danny's?"

"Yeah but to Danny she was much more" the red head took a breath and finished "Sam and Danny were about to get married but didn't"

"She dumped him huh? No surprise there he does tend to tick me off too" she said with a smirk.

"No Sam died the night before her wedding day. This happened 13 years ago but Danny still hasn't let go which is why he doesn't have a normal life and is obsessed with catching ghosts"

"She died? But how?" the two sisters asked together and Nadja even felt sorry for Danny sure he was being an ass to her but he was hurting inside.

"Sam was driving home it was pitch black outside and raining heavily. A huge truck crashed into her small black car completely crashing it but Sam was a fighter she held on until the ambulances came hours later along with Danny and me but by that time she had already lost a lot of blood and no matter how many shocks the head doctor kept giving her, once she lost consciousness she didn't come back"

"No way…" Nadja whispered "It's exactly like in my dream"

"huh?" Cassandra asked dumbly.

Nadja continued ignoring the interruption "But in my dream mum was the head doctor" she turned to her sister "But mum's not a doctor she doesn't even work"

"Oh yeah you don't know. No surprise there you weren't born yet mum quit being a doctor when she found out she was pregnant with you" her big sister revealed.

"Yeah I saw your mum there. Sam was her last patient"

**Cookies for who reviews**


	2. Discoveries

**Title: Who's my mummy**

**Chapter 1: Discoveries**

**'thinking'**

"…but muuum" Nadja whined for the millionth time this morning.

"No but's. You're going to school and that's that" her mother Alex lectured stubbornly.

"You are such a child" Cassandra remarked but her sister ignored her.

"There won't be any lessons! It's just a dumb class field trip to the hospital and I don't need a stupid field trip to go to the hospital when i'm constantly getting myself in trouble"

"Well she does got a point" Jack said and Mark nodded which made the mothers angry at their husbands.

"Or not" for once in his life Jack actually thought things through and Mark went upstairs to finish some paperwork Jazz gave him.

Maddie smiled "Great. Now Jazz will take you and your sister to school" she looked around for her daughter but saw no one.

Nadja said sympathetically holding a hand to her heart "Aww gee Maddie that's horrible" suddenly she laughed as she jumped on a sofa and turned the TV on "Well looks like I'll be staying here"

"Wrong"

"But Jazz isn't here, You're busy, mum can't drive and if Jack drives we'll die for sure" she smirked.

"Hey wait a minute-" Jack argued but was interrupted by his wife "Danny will drive you"

Said man was drinking from a carton of milk but when he heard his mum say that he started choking on the milk in his throat. Danny dropped the carton and held his aching neck but before the carton hit the ground his mother swiftly caught it and gave her son a hit to the head causing the milk to get down his throat and breath again saying "Serves you right. How many times do I have to tell you to drink from a glass like normal people"

"Please they can't get any normal than me" the halfa gave a laugh than he frowned "Sorry mum I can't take them to school I have a lot of things to do"

"Ghost hunting can wait Danny besides you need a break you've been working day and night these past few years you need a break" than Maddie gave a jab to Danny's ego "Since you don't have a car of your own you can borrow the spector speeder"

"Mum if I hunt ghosts in a regular car it won't even last a few seconds out of the shop because it'll start flying in the air and turn into fireworks" he dismissed the idea without even noticing the jab.

She walked over to the children and took them outside to the spector speeder thinking to herself 'Why do I even bother? It's not like he's going to get it into his tick head that he _deserves_ to get a life. Sure Sam lost hers but that doesn't mean he has to ruin his too'

* * *

Danny was driving them to school but inside he was already planning who the next poor ghost that'll suffer his wrath be.

As usual the sisters Cassandra and Nadja were arguing over random nonsense. The raven looked behind to watch the fight, oddly enough it reminded him of the old days when Sam and Tucker used to fight over little things too it nearly gave him a smile back in his life. Nearly because he heard a loud horn and just as he turned his head to look ahead he frowned and immediately stopped the vehicle because he was about to run into another car.

Danny thought 'Great I nearly got myself in a car crash. It's as if the past is screaming at me' he glared at the mirror which showed 'the little monsters' as he calls them 'If they weren't here I probably wouldn't have stopped the car and gone away just like Sam'

He looked behind him and his eyes held humour in them as he saw Nadja on the floor clutching her butt. Apparentely she was arguing sitting up and when he stopped the car she fell.

"I'm getting of always falling! What is it with cars and stopping all of a sudden! Geez I really will be spending time in the hospital if this keeps up" the clumsy girl yelled as she waved her hands in the air.

In between laughs Cassandra said "Well you could always think about dating the floor. You _are_ spending a lot of time down there"

* * *

"We're here this is your school. My old teacher Mr. Lancer rented a bus to take the class to the hospital. So just look for him" Danny explained to the teens.

"And how would we know it's him?" Nadja asked.

"Could you give us some characteristics?" Cassandra asked this time.

"Sure. Just look for a disfigured, bald guy. Trust me you can't miss him" and he drove away.

"Disfigured? Well that's rude. I wonder what he meant?" Cassandra said holding her head high with a disapproving expression on her face.

"I do, look" Nadja said and turned her sister's face the other way around showing her a man and as she moved her hand in vertical wave motions imitating the teacher's structure she said "Just look his stomachs mega huge and than he has thin legs also that bald head of his is practically shining with the sun. What does he do? Polish it?"

"o……O-k" her older sister managed to mutter out "And I thought you were weird. He even makes a quarter ghost look normal"

"Why you-" but Mr. Lancer interrupted Nadja from exclaiming a few colorful words by saying "Ahh Cassandra and Natalene Johnsons. You must be the new students. Well hurry up we nearly left without you. You should be thankful"

Nadja's eye twitched as she glared with all her might at her teacher "I'd thank you if you left us behind"

As they were walking to the bus after a looong speech from Mr. Lancer. The eldest whispered to her sister "Bright side-"

"-Oh I dare you" Nadja interrupted.

"You can always get the doctors to treat that aching butt of yours" and with that she laughed her way to the bus.

* * *

In the hospital

Skultech 9.9 (Skulker and Technus combined together as one ghost like in the alternate future) were in the hospital plotting their upcoming attack.

"As soon as all those children and teachers come here for the field trip and this place is packed with humans they'll all fall into _my_ trap and become _my_ prey" Skulker said and Technus interjected "With all this technology around _I'll_ surely show them _my_ wrath"

The two ghosts that are supposedly working together started arguing with each other about one's own potential and making bets of who will get the most humans.

* * *

Phantom was on the other side of town battling some ghost when the ghost accidently made a slip up and mentioned Skultech's hunt at the hospital.

The grey haired hero quickly sucked him inside the fenton thermos and flew as fast as he could to the hospital hoping he'll get there in time 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hunt this far. I just hope that bus filled with students gets a puncher in all four wheels" he flew faster 'that'll buy me enough time to get there'

* * *

"Finally, we made it" Mr. Lancer advised "Well come on in students"

Suddenly Nadja's ghost sense went off making her sister ask "A ghost?"

"Yeah but what would a ghost be doing in the hospital? What are they hurt or something?"

"You dummy. Ghosts are after people and don't you think it's a good opportunity to come to the hospital when it's going to be filled with students today" Cassandra lectured making Nadja mumble "Smartass"

Nadja ran over to the nearest trashcan and jumped inside leaving her sister to cover for her.

"Going ghost" white rings enveloped her waist turning her plaid skirt jet black, purple tights turn grey and the black boots stayed the same. Her black jacket was replaced with a black shirt that separated completely in the middle but was tied in a knot showing off her belly button, and she also had grey gloves. Her jet black waist length hair turned grey and her eyes stayed purple but were glowing in an unnatural way.

She fazed through the wall and went to find the culprit and she spotted a ghost who's head looked like a volcano only the fire was green instead of red and if she wasn't mistaken there was another ghost in the stomach, his round face in the armor made her suspect that the so called armor was the front of a washing machine 'What is he taking a bath in there?' she couldn't resist asking herself.

* * *

In another part of the hospital. Tucker holding a cup of café trying to calm himself down as he walked through a hallway and inside his office but what he didn't expect to see in there was Jazz sitting on his chair, feet plopped up on his desk drinking a bottle of alcohol she obviously found in his drawer since it was open.

He pointed nervously at the bottle nervously since he wasn't supposed to be drinking on work "Umm …I got a reasonable explanation for that Jazz …uhh you see-"

"Skip it I knew about this for a long while and I never said anything" the red head interrupted as she took another long sip.

Tucker sighed knowing that whatever's bothering his best friend's older sister must be big since he never saw her this… carefree "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Just drowning in my self pity"

"Does this have anything to do with the Sam look-alike?"

"How-" this time it was Tucker's turn to interrupt her "I just saw her get off the bus. The school's having a class field trip. Do you think Danny suspected that's his dau-"

"Don't say it" she warned.

"But-"

"She's not!" the now furious Jazz threw the bottle and it hit the wall next poor Tucker.

She continued "You're so stupid! When Sam died she was still pregnant with a ONE month baby! I doubt a baby at that age can survive on it's own without a mother" Jazz looked down to the floor "Besides the reason I'm here was to ask a friend of mine here to lend me medical files. The medical files of Natalene Johnsons. She wasn't adopted. She was born here in this hospital in Amity Park and her mother is obviously Alexandra Johnsons"

"Oh" Tucker tried to brighten the mood "You do realize you're calling yourself stupid too since you suspected the same thing I did"

"Yes I know"

Tucker's eyes bulged out of their sockets "Now I know you're drunk"

"And what's weirder when I checked deeper in the girl's heritage I found out that her DNA doesn't match either Alexandra or Mark Johnsons's apparently they did tests, even her own 'parents' suspect and the fact that they even bothered to do the tests mans that they really have no clue. Also to confirm my suspicions I checked the records of Danny's and Sam's DNA and it was a match to Nadja's. I don't think the Johnsons know this and I'm not going to tell them I don't even know what to say"

"But you said Alexandra Johnsons gave birth to her, right?" Tucker asked and she nodded.

"Than why isn't she _their_ daughter?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Now you know why I feel stupid right now" and with that said she stumbled her way to the drawer and started emptying another bottle.

* * *

"I am Technus, Master of all things electronic and beeping-"

"-And I am Skulker, ghosts zone's greatest hunter"

"-But together we are Skultech 9.9"

Nadja completely ignores their rambling and continues eyeing the head in the washing machine "Umm… it pains me to ask this and trust me it does but what are you doing in a washing machine? Are you planning on taking over the world by washing everyone to death?"

"An excellent idea! You really should consider becoming a teacher, child" Technus remarks.

"I Skulker, I'm a collector of things rare and unique and you're a quarta. You're perfect. My prey" Skulker remarks with a deadly glint in his eyes.

Skulker shoots some glowing green nets, Nadja manages to dodge a few but than she got caught in a net. Technus controls the technology in the room and sends it after her as well.

Nadja breaks the net and starts shooting ghost rays at the technology she managed to blow up a few but they kept coming back and if that wasn't bad enough the washing machine opens and some long wires get out and grab both her hands and feet leaving her defenseless for the upcoming attacks.

"I'm never washing my clothes again! Washing machines! They're EVIL!!!"

* * *

Danny finally made it to the hospital. He looked inside and saw Mr. Lancer give them the tour and he saw the students 'They're safe-' he looks at their bored looks and Mr. Lancer obviously in lecture mode so he adds '-from the ghosts. They're safe from the ghosts. Mr. Lancer, not so much'

He flies still invisible through walls trying to find the culprit and now thinking more and more that that ghost lied to him and sent him on a wild goose chase 'If this is all a lie I'll find a way to bring that ghost back to life and kill him myself!'

Than he hears a yell "I'm never washing my clothes again! Washing machines! They're EVIL!!!"

For the first time in years Danny smiles a bit at the comment "O-K I didn't need to hear that but at least I know someone held off Skultech. I wonder who it is"

Phantom flew over to the noise and saw a ghost girl struggling in some wires as she was about to be hit by a computer and a whip. He quickly goes intangible and jumps to her aid.

Nadja closed her eyes expecting the hit but instead felt nothing and when she opened her glowing purple eyes she met glowing green eyes. She looked down and noticed that he was flying with her in his arms.

Danny lowers them to the ground and tells her to get behind him and cover her ears. She does as he told her and he unleashes the ghostly wail.

His wail destroys all oncoming technology and weapons and sends Skultech flying to the opposite wall leaving behind a huge hole as they fell to the ground.

"And now for the finishing act" Danny says as he sucks them in the Fenton thermos. Completely ignoring their 'threats'

He turns to the ghost girl behind him and says "I'm Danny Phantom and you are?"

"Me? ..u-hh …I'm.." Nadja starts thinking frantically 'I can't tell him who I really am I don't even know the guy. Think. Think. Think. Come on Nadja. That's it!' she voiced "Katja"

"Nice to meet you" Phantom holds a hand for Katja which she takes.

"I saw you fighting Skultech good job" he told her which made her give him a dumbfounded expression and than angrily yell "Are you kidding me! I was getting my butt whooped!"

"I meant good job for holding them off until I got here. If you didn't stall I never would have made it in time to save everyone"

"Oh thanks, I guess" she mumbles with a blush staining her cheeks for her earlier outburst 'Now I know why Cassandra endlessly complains about my temper'

"Don't worry about it. Skultech are pretty strong together and you're obviously new to fighting" he starts flying higher in the air "See you around" and he flies away.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark basement of some mansion stood a halfa looking over screens and various pictures. His red eyes glowed "Everything is going exactly how i planned. Just as i ordered Skultech attacked the hospital alerting the quarta and i got to see how much little Natalene has improved since the very first time she ever used her ghost powers"

Plasmius holds the picture of him and Maddie back at college (Jack got cut off) "Ahh Maddie how much i missed you these passed few years and now that Danny exposed us both you won't even stand to look at me"

Now he holds another picture of Danny and Sam and crumbles it in a fist "My boy you didn't honestly think i'd just let you take my love away from me. It was only fair i take away yours. I can't believe you honestly believe it was an accident. Now we both lived the passed few years in hell! And now to ruin your future!" and he laughs maniacally as he looks at some pictures of both a human and ghost Nadja.

**Please review and let me know what you think of Nadja's origins? Who knows maybe someone will solve the mystery**


End file.
